sonny with a chance of chad
by NightxInxSterlingxArmor
Summary: From pranks on a plane to ... CHANNY! I dony know if i should continue? :/
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny's POV**

"fine!" I really just felt like slapping his big head! Urgg!! he's such a jerk!

"fine"he said being his usual cocky self

"GOOD!"

"good" he smiled at me with sarcasm throughout the words. I paused trying to calm my self down at .. his.. chadness!

"so were good?" I asked not long later

"oh were so good!" he gave me violent daggers and that im-watching-you signal thing, I just rolled my eyes and started to walk away when I heard Mr. Condor on the speaker

"Can all cast members of 'so random!' and 'MacKenzie falls' please come to the 'so random!' stage .. ASAP!"

me and Chad both turned around on the spot. We both stood there just giving each other evils as most of the people left the cafeteria,when we both just bolted for the door.

"move out of my way Monroe!" he said getting frustrated

I laughed "make me Cooper!"

"Fine!" I was about to say fine but before I could even open my mouth he leapfroged over my back.

"HEY!" I said confused and kinda angry

"You snooze you lose" I sprinted after him and we both reached the door at the same time desperately trying to be the first one in, when I realised he nudged me in the stomach with his freakishly large elbow

"OW!" I screamed even though it didn't even hurt that much. When I stoped Chad opened the door and ran through and just turned back to me and said

"HA!" I just tried to ignore him and his glare as I walked calmly through the door. We both looked at the seats, to see everyone giving us the you've-official-gone-mad look I felt my cheeks heating up from embarrassment when I looked at Chad I realised he didn't even blush he was fixing his blazer and tie as he walked to the seat. Typical.

**Tawni's POV**

I think Marshall and Harry were most shocked and for some reason they both gulped but why they did was beyond me.

"So we asked you to come here as we have a little bad and good news .. what would you like to hear first?" began Marshal ,there was mixed answers in the room half said bad and half said good

"hmm.. well .. OK I guess I'll just get the bad news out if the way.. well both of the shows need more publicity and we was threatened this morning that if we didnt get more viewer then they would both be off air, s-" marshal was cut of by the sound of the McKenzie falls cast scream. Both Marshal and Harry squinted at the sound

"so were going on holiday .. to .. NEW YORK CITY!"

As soon as Marshall Said 'NEW YORK CITY' everyone in the room gasped happily and then started blabbering on about how amazing it was going to be . Well .. all except I was talking to Sonny about how great the shopping was going to be Chad just randomly shouted at everyone to shut up "thank you Chad" Said Harry "anyway .. Marshall and I was sorting out the room/buddy/airoplane seat partners when Skyler and Zora some how found out and informed us that they could not make it which means that we had to put a boy and a girl together in a room" everyone continued

"but don't worry you will both have different beds with different showers....Ok so this is how it goes" he flipped over a sheet of paper and started to read off of it

"Tawni and Portlyn" I was absolutely gutted when he said me and Portlyn had to be sharing ..well ..everything the whole time together "Nico and Grady,Jamie-lee,and Sarah.." he looked up .. scared? "and Sonny and Chad"

"WHAT!" they both screamed loud enough to wake up Australia . Well now I guess I know what the gulp was for .

**Sonny's POV**

When we got onto the plane I was so gutted that the plane has been delayed,but not because I was excited but because that meant that I had to waste an other perfectly good hour and a half next to Chad Dylan Pooper! Who was at this moment snoring away next to me and when I say snoring I mean snoring.. LOUD!when I saw the half a bottle of water infront of me I couldn't help it. I pored the water over his head waking him up with, girlie, scream and jump.I was laughing so hard I couldn't even breath and when I I did it came out as a snort. He shot me a deadly glare and said

"OH! You've gone to far this time Monroe!" that just made me laugh even more "I'm soo going to get you back for this!" he continued

"i would love to see you try!!" I said between laughs .. and snorts.

**Chad's POV**

Tha's it! IM PISSED! That stupid random has rewind my dignity and my HAIR! I knew I had to get her back but I had no idea how. But then about and hour and 10 mins later I I stood up and looked at Sonny discused,when I was sure everyone was looking I shouted out

"no Sonny I will not have sex with you in the bathroom!" I sat down pleased with my gasped and looked at sonny,they was horrified,the plane was totally silent.I was pleased to say that so was I looked at her she did'nt really know how to act at first she looked like she was going to rip out my beautiful hair from my stunning head but then she looked embarrassed and then she just looked at me with the same deadly glare as I gave her,but one thousand times worse. Finally I saw tears fill her eyes and she shot into the bathroom like a bullet at top speed .Crap. I made her cry!

"Sonny!" yelled Tawni as she ran after her , she shot me a dirtylook as she went past.

"It was only a joke" I said trying to defend myself. Portlyn looked over at Tawni deperatly trying to get Sonny to calm down

"even I know that was too far"she said as she got up to help Tawni.

"_can everyone please take their seats the plane will shortly be taking of. Thank you"_

**Sonny's POV**

I hadn't talked to Chad since he said that to me he tried to apologise to me,even knowing how hard that was for him to say I still egnored him.

"Look Sonny I dont see why your making such a big deal out of it! I mean it was just a joke and I bet your only annoyed because of the has apologised for like 100 times and I thought i'de never see the day he said sorry to anyone let alone a 'random'"Tawni said when we was walking up to the hotel, when she said the last word she rolled her eyes because that is what Chad genuinely called I had to admit she did have a point,Its not like the press is going to find out ..

"humm .. I guess.." I said quietly

"You are going to be spending a lot of time with him if your being as grouchy as you are now .. well then you holiday is rewind! And so is mine" she gave me a small smile hoping I would smile back.I did.

**3 days later**

I forgave chad after we had a long talk on the balcony of the room he said that he wanted to take me out to show how he was really sorry,and I had to admit it I did start to like the new Chad...

He took me out to a restaurant in New York called 'The hustle and Bustle'

the food was AMAZING!we talked for hours even after we had both finished out deserts,all in all I had a pritty good it was all over when I saw a man on the other side of the room taking pictures.

"Oh no" I said still looking at the direction of the paparazzi,Chad looked at me confused

"What?" I pointed to the man with the camera eyes wide.

"Oh shi-" chad was cut of by a woman coming over asking if we had a problem Chad snached out his wallet and chucked a random amount of cash on the table

"thank you it was lovely!" He grabbed my hand and we sprinted out the resturant only to see a swarm of paparazzi outside,we rushed into his car and went straght back to the hotel.

**Chad's POV**

I woke up this morning to "SONNY! How could you do this to us!" yelled Tawni not thinking that im in the middle of beauty sleep. Sonny came out looking Half dead

"what?"she sounded dead too"Its 9 o'clock in the morning Tawni what happened to your 'beauty sleep'"continued Sonny rolling at her eyes at the words 'beauty sleep' starting to sound more awake

" I'm already beautiful eno-" she was cut off by Nico

"you backstabber!" he yelled at Sonny

"what are you talking about!"Sonny yelled back

"This!" He replied holding up a magizine. Sonny took the magazine and started to read outloud

"CHANNY?! .Chad Dylan Cooper ,otherwise known as 'McKenzie' on 'McKenzie falls', and Sonny Monroe,seen on hit show ' so random!' have been secretly dating" she cringed at the word dating

"WHAT!?" I yelled and ran continued..

"They were caught last night at the famous resturant 'The Hustle and Bustle' having diner and laughing they was spotted they fled back to the hotel were they were rumerd to be sharing a room!" Sonny was shouting as she was saying the last words.

"Guys Chad took me out to say sorry for saying that to me on the plane! It wasn't a real date!"

"yes whatever sonny and Marshall is just going to walk in the door right no-" Grady was cut off by marshal walking in the room

"Sonny. Chad I need to talk to you in mine and Mr. Condors room please" Marshall left and walked down the hall to his room

"well that was weird" said Grady totally shocked "well I guess its true then" Grady Paused "well see ya! im going to watch Narnia!"

"wait up G!"yelled Nico after Grady. Me and Sonny walked right past Tawni heading to Mr. Condors and Marshall's room. We was both shaking in fear. We both silently walked in ad took a seat on the bed , facing Mr. Condor and Marshall.

"Well..Guys I saw the magazine" Mr. Condor started. Sonny Gulped

"I just want to make my point loud and clear before you both start complaining. I think that yo-" I cut him off

"PLEASE don't cancel McKenzie falls! I'm nothing without that little town nestled in the middle of life .. and dreams ..." I begged. He just gave me the 'are-you-really-that-stupid look' as did Sonny And Marshall I just mouthed sorry and let him peeks. Sonny rolled her eyes at me then looked at the two of them.

"im not going to cancel any show Mr. Cooper!I got you both to come here to say that you two Kids are genius!

"what?!" we both said confused.

"we would of never thought of making you two date to get the shows more publicity and it has obviously worked!oh and by the way can you tell everyone in 'so random!' that we have an interview at 1 o'clock" Started Marshall me and Sonny sat there with our moths wide open in disbelief!

close your mouths kids you'll catch flys!

**Sonny's POV**

Me and Chad walked into our room,Still totally we got in we saw everyone from both of our casts in the room. When Portlyn saw our faces she ran out of the door crying. Tawni looked at me hope in her eyes.

"we didnt get cancelled.." I started "and neither did 'McKenzie falls'" I continued but I saw still so shocked

"then why are you two just standing there shocked?!" asked Nico

"Because .. they want us to .." Chad paused utterly discussed in what he was about to say

"they want you to.." Tawni pushed

" fake date.."I said everyone in the room gasped

**the crowd cheered**

"ok , now its time to welcome our next guests on the show Mrs Sonny Munroe ,Chad Dylan Cooper , Nico Harris,Tawni Heart and Portlyn day from the amazing shows 'McKenzie falls' and 'so random!'!"Tyra Paused while the crows cheered "So its lovley to have you all here on the show" Tyra Continued

"Its lovely to be here" I said giving a warming smile.

"So guys were going to do the show a little differently today. Ok were going to ask the audience to ask you the questions, but I may but in sometimes" Tyra said giving the crowd a wink

"cool!" said Tawni grinning

"Ok you there in the blue tank top" Tyra said pointing at a blonde woman

"Hi,My name is Jamie and im a HUGE fan of both of the shows!" we all smiled. She continued " umm I have a question for Chad" Chad gave her his charming smile. You could see her heart melt just by the look on her face. Chad looked at me and grinned,i just rolled my eyes at him. I had taken a sip of my water when I heard the girl say " So Chad when did you realise that you was in love with Sonny?" she asked with a huge Grin on her face. The water nearly came shooting out of my mouth but instead I held it back and coved my mouth then smiled,because everyone was looking at me confused. Chad looked at me and gave me a charming smile , but it didn't work .. wow I never knew how many shade of blue he had in his ey- ...NO! Sonny snap out of it. Chad looked back at the girl and said

" It was when I looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes .. my heart just melted .. and I knew .. Sonny was the one" everyone I the audience awed Chad put his arm around my shoulder looked at me and then kissed me lightly on the cheek. We sat there for what felt like for ever just looking into each others eyes. I turned away walked over to Tyra and handed her a disc and whispered something in her ear she nodded and pointed toward the other side of the stage , and with that I walked of the stage.

"Ok well I have a little surprise for all of you guys I would like to introduce Sonny Munroe singing 'here we go again' I heard Tyra say so I walked back on the the other side of the stage and saw how everyone on the couch just looked at me in complete confusion as the music started to play i winked at Chad just before started to singing

**Chad's POV**

The second Sonny started singing everyone in the studio's draw droped to the ground. She was AMAZING! Did she write that herself? I mean I knew she was a talented girl but .. whoa!when it got to the song everyone was speechless she has sang the highest note I have ever heard PERFECT. And that's when I realised .. she was perfect .. in every way she was funny . Cute , talented,smart,beautiful .. and my heart tore at the thought that everything me and Sonny had or ever will have is ..fake.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-I just wanted to say sorry for all of the mistakes I made in the last chapter (:

_**SPOV**_

The car ride back to the hotel was awful. Me and Chad didn't talk once it was just the occasional look over at each other, but nothing else really .When we got into our rooms and while Chad went somewhere I went to go get my stuff ready for a shower, but just when I had picked it all up I heard Tawni at the door, causing me to drop it all on the floor

"SONNY! Open the door!"she is such a drama queen. I opened to door and before I could even say ' Hi ' she ran off into the bathroom.

" Ummm .. ok?" I decided to shake it off and go get my stuff for my shower, again,she should be done by the time I ge-

"AHHHHHHH!!!" wait?! Was that ..

"TAWNI! Are you alright?!what happ..end..."i was running up the stairs to Tawni but when i got there I trailed off due to the sight of Chad standing in his .. thats were he went ..

I obviously must have been staring because he smirked at me and said

"Like what you see Munroe?" stupid Cooper.

!I-I uhh ..umm … just … umm .. pfft! Jeez Cooper put a top on .. I mean .. pfft!"i looked over at Tawni, who was now looking at me with her eyebrows raised.

"ok then.." I mumbled and walked out of the room.

_**CPOV**_

She so wants me.

_**SPOV**_

When I walked out of the room I could hear Tawni walking after me, I couldn't deal with her right now so I just casually started to walk faster. When I heard her footsteps again I got faster as so forth. Until we was both running round the suite.

"Sonny! How could you!you cahooter!!" haha she was well and truly angry.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" But I mean I didn't, so I had to defend my self. I ran into the closest room I could find and slammed the door.

"HA!-AHH!!"when I turned around Chad was standing there looking utterly confused then to turn into a smirk.

"Couldn't get enough of the Chad-mister I see"

"Do us all a favor and get over your self. And while your at it PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"He just smirked at me and said:

"Oh you know you love all of this .." talking himself obviously. Shocker.

So In reply I did a fake gag and turned to bang on the door to get Tawni to let me out.

Eventually she did and I went to get my stuff ready for the shower. Again.

**(A/N) Sorry its so short but I'm stuck on ideas.**


End file.
